


【叶黄R】烦烦小护士（全）

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: #时间线第十三赛季后，少天退役。设定他和叶修已在一起三年。#护士服PLAY~OOC慎看！





	【叶黄R】烦烦小护士（全）

将烦烦兔的回忆珍藏了两年多后，随着荣耀联盟第十三赛季圆满落幕，叶修等到了黄少天退役。  
这赛季处于职业生涯末年的黄少天孤注一掷，甚至几度透支，为十年荣耀征程画上了一个完美的句号。蓝雨时隔七年后再度夺冠，他等这一天等得太久，但总算皇天不负有心人，终于还是给他等到了！  
说来也巧，黄少天的恋人，曾在第十赛季率领兴欣战队屹立在荣耀之巅的叶修，当初也是相隔七年后拿下他在联盟的最后一个冠军。大概这就是所谓的命运的安排吧……  
“第十三赛季总冠军，蓝雨战队！”颁奖典礼在现场主持的高声呐喊中揭开序幕，联盟主席冯宪君将冠军奖杯郑重的交给蓝雨队长喻文州。  
而后蓝雨这支团结奋进的队伍，全体队员一起捧起了象征着最高荣誉的奖杯。  
“我们是冠军！”  
属于蓝雨的夏天回来了！  
再没有比冠军更让人满足的了——黄少天开心的想，他不自觉的望向天河体育场的某个角落，那里有位昔日大神在等着他，低调的混进观众群中，一如去年、前年的季后赛。  
这是他和叶修交往的第三个年头，叶修退役也已满三年，他仍然关注着荣耀职业联赛，关注着他一手组建的兴欣战队，也关注着他的恋人黄少天，他很高兴这名他从联盟伊始于网游中一路看着成长起来的蓝雨战队王牌选手终于再次夺冠！  
赛后新闻发布会，没有遗憾的蓝雨一代剑圣宣布退役。  
但在圈内引起轩然大波的却是黄少天本人同时宣布的另一则消息：“我和叶修，就是你们熟知的那个叶修，在一起三年了，希望得到大家的祝福。”  
这条爆炸性新闻迅速占领了各方媒体热搜，两人庞大的粉丝群体以及围观的八卦党们有祝福的、有吃惊的、有接受不能的、也有谩骂的，但黄少天与叶修这两位当事人却并不在意。  
除了手机和QQ已被各现役或退役大神级职业选手打爆以外，两人的同居生活其实与普通情侣并无两样，可能也就因为都是不会做饭的大男人，小日子过得更懒散一些。日常叫外卖解决，要不就是叶修从楼下超市搞两碗泡面回来……  
说起泡面，黄少天有次匪夷所思的经历，记得是两年多前十一赛季初始的那个中秋节，叶修曾经莫名其妙的灌醉过他，用一瓶加了白酒的雪碧。  
据叶修说，他那日喝醉后特别浪，一直缠着叶修“还要”什么的，虽然黄少天本人已完全不记得。但从那之后，他就对雪碧有了心理阴影，一度上升到与他最讨厌的食物秋葵同等级的程度……

退役后不久的这天晚上，黄少天眼看叶修又买了两瓶雪碧回来就觉有诈！不过还好他这回没同时准备红油味老坛酸菜牛肉面……  
“喝吧，我真没搞事！”叶修笑着递给黄少天一瓶雪碧。  
黄少天警惕的拧开瓶盖，确认这瓶是全新未开封之后，才安心的喝了几口。  
两人今晚吃的非常清淡的鲜虾鱼板面，黄少天很快干掉了一碗面，正准备喝汤，就听叶修提议：“我煮了蔬菜和肉，我去给你盛到泡面碗里，你喝汤的时候一起吃了吧。我俩总吃没啥营养的东西，需要补充点维生素和蛋白质。”  
“哦。”黄少天不疑有它，只是提醒了一句，“别给我吃秋葵就行！”  
“放心，我啥时候逼你吃过秋葵？再说那毛乎乎的东西也不适合煮汤。”  
叶修很快去厨房弄好了返回饭桌，黄少天粗略的扫了一眼只加了生菜和牛肉丸，没有秋葵，抱着面碗就开始大口喝汤。  
结局令叶修很满意，他刚在面汤中加了白酒。一杯倒的黄少天事隔两年多后再次被灌醉，迷迷糊糊的躺在他的怀里任凭处置……

叶修将黄少天抱到卧室的大床上，脱光了他的衣服，拿出一早准备妥当的护士服给他换好。  
再说这套护士服，相较过去那套兔子装有过之而无不及，此刻的黄少天完全是穿了比没穿还要诱惑，叶修在某宝挑选的时候就是冲着布料少的款式买的……  
吊带裙首先胸部镂空，左右两边仅有女士内衣的三角框架，白色蕾丝花边的，反而胸下有一截实在的白色缎料，上面绣着红色十字架图案，腰部以下正面看是下摆圆弧形的透明纱裙，长度刚好能盖过重点部位，背后却是除了那截白色绸缎其他一点布料也没有，惹得黄少天几乎整个屁股都暴露在空气中。为什么说几乎呢，因为还剩一条白色的丁字裤勉勉强强遮住了一线春光。  
叶修还给他穿上了配套的白色长筒丝袜，及大腿的那种款式，黄少天的腿又细又直，穿起来毫不费劲。最后以免大腿袜滑落，这套小护士装扮还贴心的准备了白色花边吊袜带……给他穿吊袜带的时候，不可避免需要掀起透明的纱裙，叶修差点就把持不住把里面那条丁字裤又给扒掉，实在是很小一条，根本遮不住黄少天的性器，连底部的两颗肉球都露出来了，更别提前端的龟头，将丁字裤可怜的那点布料给顶起来……  
结果叶修还没干什么呢，醉意朦胧的黄少天先主动索吻，不知是否因为醉了口渴……  
平躺在床上闭着眼睛有点喘，黄少天伸出舌头与叶修的舌交缠，不一会儿就被喂了些口液，他不禁吞咽下去……  
“嗯……嗯……”还不知道自己穿成了啥样，黄少天只是边喘息边在床上难耐的扭动。他很喜欢湿吻。  
直到叶修将手伸进他的双腿之间，先是丝袜上面露出的那截大腿，内侧细腻的皮肤被叶修来回抚摸，而后渐渐往上一路摸到了两颗肉球和阴毛，抚弄了一番后再隔着丁字裤的布料大力揉搓已经硬挺的阴茎……  
“啊啊……”黄少天叫出声，被叶修给撸醒了，睁开双眼无辜的望着他，“干什么呀？”  
又是这种软软的语气，叶修被他问得浑身一酥。  
“啊！”随后黄少天看清了自己的一身装扮，羞愤的吐槽，“怎么什么都遮不住，这个医院也太穷了吧！”  
叶修暂时笑着放过他，只见黄少天坐起来，整理了一下小裙子和里面的丁字裤后走下床。他只不过平常的走着，叶修却被他背后的风景吸引住了全部的注意力，两瓣白皙的臀中间一根丁字裤的细线，他走得很慢，因此细线一直有稳妥的盖住臀缝，小穴的中心点藏得好好的，使得叶修特想冲上去扯开他的丁字裤，彻底欣赏小穴的全貌……还有那吊袜带和丝袜，黄少天的屁股在这两样配件的衬托下显得更加淫荡，似乎特别翘？  
叶修哪会舍得让黄少天走出卧室，这么性感的装扮只能穿给他一个人看！  
观赏了一阵他的背影后叶修就快步上前拦住了他，黄少天被逼到墙角。  
“别走啊，少天儿……”  
“你想怎么样？”黄少天又不记得自己的名字了，靠在墙边疑惑的望着叶修。  
“想给你治疗！”叶修回答。  
“我又没生病，不需要治疗……还有，我是护士，你可以叫我烦烦。”黄少天低下头试图拉扯裙摆，但那裙子实在是又短又透。  
然后他就看见自己的左右乳尖都被捏住了！叶修很坏的往外提拉那两颗小东西，不一会就把它们弄硬了……  
“嗯……”黄少天敏感的喘息，害羞的往旁边躲闪，“不要……”  
叶修一手圈住他的腰不让他逃走，另一只手继续按压乳头，“烦烦，你胸口全都露着，可不就是想让我好好玩吗？”  
“嗯……啊……”左右乳头交替被手指打着圈的玩弄，黄少天羞极了，断断续续的抗议，“露胸怎么了……嗯……嗯……我又不是……女孩子……”  
满意的瞧见乳尖完全挺立，叶修停下手上动作说：“既然你不介意，那喂我吃！”  
“吃什么呀？”黄少天抬起手臂遮住胸前的风光。  
叶修猛的握住他的手臂压到墙上，随即半蹲下来张嘴含住他的一颗乳头吸吮起来……  
“啊啊……”喝醉的黄少天根本没力气反抗，被叶修吸得直叫。  
他不明白自己明明不是女人，为何这个部位还如此敏感，更不明白叶修怎么会喜欢吸他一个男人的乳头！他还用牙齿轻轻的咬那里，黄少天被他折磨得下半身都硬得不行了……  
“嗯……”待叶修终于松开他双手的时候，黄少天差点没站稳，左右两颗乳头都被舔得湿湿的。  
叶修抱住他，再次吻上他的唇，缠绵了好一阵之后将他抱至电脑桌边，命令道：“烦烦，你自己把裙子撩起来。”  
“不要……”黄少天知道自己的下体已经起立，怎么好意思撩裙子给叶修看，虽说他这裙子也是挺透明的，但好歹还隔了一层纱。  
“你不撩起来，我如何给你治疗？”叶修问道，“你那根不是肿了吗？”  
黄少天羞惨了，特别天真的说：“那只给你看一下下！” 他慢慢掀开纱裙双手抱着放至肚脐，下半身性感的装束暴露在叶修的视线下——蕾丝吊袜带、白色大腿袜还有一条小小的丁字裤，至于他的肉棒，大半根早已从底裤里冲出来，此刻上半部直挺挺的紧贴在下腹部，而肉棒底部丁字裤的细线正巧歪了，束缚着其中一颗圆圆的小肉球，白色细线旁还有一丛黑色的阴毛……  
“不给看了，你好讨厌！”黄少天又飞快的将纱裙放下，手撑着电脑桌害羞的转了个身。  
“我哪里讨厌了？我还什么都没干呢！”叶修笑，点了一根烟边坐到椅子上。他平时下班后玩电脑经常坐的就是这把椅子。  
黄少天这一转身，白花花的屁股可不就被看光了。叶修伸手去挑开他丁字裤的细带，惹得黄少天不禁扭动了一下，叶修边抽烟边欣赏细带下的小穴……啧啧，明明被他操过那么多次颜色还这么粉嫩！  
才抽了没几口的烟也没兴趣继续，叶修利落的将手里的烟熄灭，从电脑桌的抽屉中取出润滑剂，抹了一些在手指上，对黄少天说：“烦烦，把内裤脱了吧，我给你上药。”  
“什么药啊？”黄少天的臀缝早被丁字裤磨得受不了了，听到叶修让他脱掉，他挺乐意的照做。然而才脱到大腿处就被吊袜带给卡住了，他以前也没穿过这种东西，此时人又不清醒，简直不知所措……  
“清凉药。”叶修倒不介意他没有完全脱下丁字裤，或者还觉得他这幅模样看上去更诱人，左手抚上他的屁股蛋，再将右手手指上的润滑剂一点一点的抹进他的小穴中。  
“嗯啊……真的……好凉……啊……啊……”黄少天撅着臀部被叶修润滑，穴口渐渐变得柔软。  
抹完润滑剂，叶修干脆将他抱到自己腿上，两根手指在黄少天的后洞中搅弄着……  
“啊啊啊……”随着叶修手上的动作加快，黄少天的叫声变得急促，冰凉的润滑剂根本无法阻止他的内壁越发火热，他很想将双腿大敞开来，但却碍于褪到大腿处的丁字裤绷着无法做到……  
“我帮你脱！”叶修察觉到他的心思，温柔的将吊袜带解开，随即扒掉了丁字裤。  
没了束缚，黄少天毫无顾忌的大张开双腿，叶修怕他从自己的腿上滑下去搂紧他的腰，一边继续用手指抽插他的小穴。  
“啊啊……啊……啊……不要手指嘛……”黄少天撒娇，可能想要更粗的。  
叶修了然，解开皮带，拉下裤链，掏出早已硬邦邦的肉棒抵上黄少天的穴口，却只是坏心的在入口处摩擦，并没有捅进去。  
“嗯……”黄少天受不了的喘，将手伸到叶修的肉棒处主动握住那根底部往自己的小穴里面插！  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”刚插进去的时候他痛得直叫，却还是忍不住自己扭屁股往下坐，想要更多……  
“烦烦……”叶修被他服侍得挺爽，低喘着享受。直到黄少天自己将他的整根坐到底之后，叶修难耐的揉上他的屁股，随即开始发力向上顶！  
“啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
叶修没有一直用力，而是时不时的发力，每次一发力就猛戳黄少天的敏感点，惹得黄少天跟随叶修冲撞的节奏一波波高叫，断断续续的“啪啪”声从两人的结合处传来。  
“啊啊啊……”可能是想一直持续的被狂操G点，黄少天边叫边央求，“不要停……啊啊啊啊……要深度治疗……啊啊……”  
“烦烦！”叶修怎么舍得拒绝他的要求，把那根暂时拔出来，再将黄少天打横抱起，一路抱回大床上。  
躺下后，黄少天自觉的张开双腿，掀起纱裙，露出刚被操软了的骚穴撒娇：“来继续治疗嘛……”  
叶修喜欢看他沉沦在欲望中的样子，很快压上他的身体满足了他，这一波攻势完全是停不下来的打桩，黄少天被他操得爽哭，尖叫声和“啪啪声”不绝于耳……

“啊！烦烦！”狂干了一阵后，叶修握住黄少天的男根用力揉搓，边温柔的低喘：“要注射你了哦！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊疼！要去了！要去了！”黄少天在被叶修的精液注射后，几乎同时达到了高潮，喷了叶修一手。

事后，叶修边舔着手上黄少天的精液，边欣赏他那被自己操成深粉色的穴，不一会儿刚射在里面的精水就流了出来，顺着他的大腿内侧流下，弄脏了丝袜……  
他的烦烦小护士还在喘，连身体都仍略微抽搐，叶修想着这套护士服还真是方便，都不用脱掉就干了个爽……

次日，不消说仿佛失忆的黄少天醒来后屁洞又特别疼。  
护士服已然不翼而飞，叶修就好像从来没有灌醉过黄少天似的特正直的坐在电脑前玩荣耀网游。  
黄少天这一次也不想问叶修自己昨晚喝醉后都干啥了，总之没好事！  
从此除了秋葵，雪碧和方便面都将一并被他拉黑没商量！

 

（END）


End file.
